Beauty and the Minitor?
by TheJonesStories
Summary: You have all heard the story of "Beauty and the beast" a town girl, a cursed prince. But what happens when the story is spun 360? This prince becomes a high school monster and his princess? Well she's a lost girl with a dark past. Can a monster who hates Normie's fall for a girl who's not looking for love? Or will this fairy-tale not gets its happy ending after all? Manny/OC


Okay here's the first chapter of "Beauty and the minitor?" featuring Manny from monster high, I don't own monster high. You know the deal, I only own that's mine. okay love you peeps, let's go!

(Sophia's p.o.v)

"Ow that hurts" the minitor yells, he quickly pulls away his arm.

"Well maybe it wouldn't hurt so much, if you would stop moving" I yell back.

"Hey, this happened because you screamed" he glared at me.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have screamed if you hadn't scared me" I shot back

"Well it's not my fault I look this way" he grumbles "It's not my fault you think I'm ugly" I grabbed his hand.

"I never said you were ugly, I just said you scared me." I say, he looks at me "I know that you monsters would never hurt us "Normie's" I quoted their famous word "It's just that, you guys are a lot bigger and well... stronger than us" I motion to his biceps, I saw a slight smile "So when we first see you guys and where not expecting it, the situation can be a bit startling" I reached over and swirled around the cloth "I did not see that man behind me, so when you just appeared" I trailed off.

"You thought I was going to hurt you" he finished, I sighed and nodded. He reaches with his good hand and grabs mine, his completely covered my hand. "I'm never going to hurt you, not after what you did for me" I gave a small smile, gently ringing out the cloth I turned back to him.

"I know that know" I whisper, she gives me a small smile "now hold still this might sting a little" I moved the cloth towards his arm and he cried out.

"Ow, that hurts!" he says a grin on his face, I slap him on the upper arm.

"I haven't even touched you yet you goof." I laugh, he chuckles and looks around the room. I started to gently clean out the wound, he only flinched slightly. Folding the cloth over I saw the patches of drying blood, I sighed "You didn't have to help today, so. thank-you, for saving my life." he looked down at me.

"you're welcome" he says.

"I'm Sophia, by the way" I say as I wash out the cloth, he nods.

"Manny, Manny taur." he says, I smiled slightly. I tried to stop it I really did but a small giggle escaped my lips.

"what?" he asked, that broke me. I burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry" I say between laughing "Manny tore, that's so clever" after 3 minutes or so I could finally stop, I cleared my throat and wiped some stray tears.

(Manny's p.o.v)

She had finally stopped laughing, but I really had no idea what was so funny. She smiled and cleared her throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, I really need more sleep." she smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Really, I couldn't tell" I say sarcastically, she hit me again but continued working. My eyes wandered around her house, looking at all the little things here and there. "You have a nice house" I said, she smirked.

"Thanks, its my aunt's though." she says, I nod. I kept looking when something caught my eye, it was a small picture in the corner of the room. I switched my eyes to look at it "What?" she asks

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking at that" I point to it.

"Ooh" she says and looks at the floor "That..." Sophia stands up and grabs it, she handed it to me. It was a little girl and a boy, they had wierd clothes on. "That was me on Halloween, I was about 6 then I think. I'm dress up as a princess." I nodded.

"Who's beside you" I ask, she smiles sadly.

"That was my brother, Jonathon. He passed away about 2 years after that picture was taken." she whispers.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, not really sure what to say "So what are you?" I ask, she laughs.

"I'm a princess" she says, I gave her a confused look before she walked over and grabbed a small book from the shelf. She sat back down and explained to me the deal of Fairy-tails and there stories.

xxxxxxx

"And that's what I choose to be" Sophia says, I look at her as she wraps up my arm.

"Why would anyone wan to be locked in a tower for a year!?" I asks, she shrugs.

"I don't know, I didn't write the books. and I was 6, give me a break." she answers, then clears her throat "Um, Manny?" I look at her.

"Ya?" I ask.

"I need to treat your other wounds, so um..." a light blush dusts her cheeks "I'm going to need you to take off your shirt." she looked at the floor, I laughed at her shyness. Standing up I used my good arm to just tore my ragged shirt off my body and dropped it on the floor, I sat back down on the couch. Her blush had turned from a light pink to a dark red as she eyed up my body.

"See something you like, princess?" I smirk, she shoots me a look before grabbing a needle.

"What, am I suppose to see something?" she fires back, I grin. She pats my shoulder "Lay down." she nodded her head forwards. I do that and flinch, the wounds were still very raw. She nibbles on her lower lip for a minute, just rolling the needle in her fingers.

"Is something wrong?" I sigh, she looks at me.

"No, um. Your just a lot bigger than most humans so I'm figuring out the best way to do this..." Sophia says, eyes looking at my wounds and body. "okay" she sighs, slowly her hands touch my lower abdomen "Don't freak out" she whispers as she crawls on to my lap. I shoot her a look.

"Um?" I blank, she rolls her eyes.

"Don't start." Sophia says, carefully she starts to clean out my wounds. I bite my tongue as a light stinging pain shoots through my chest. "Sorry" she says "I'm trying to be gentle, it's just the wound are deep." after a few minutes she wipes her head, I see a slight wince of pain.

"Your hurt." I say, she shakes her head.

"No, your hurt. I'm just a bit sore, that's all." she says, reaching up she gently removed her sweater and shirt. My eyes widen a bit at her body, and I smirked.

"Well, it seems princess here is nicely built." I joked, she glared up at me before going back to her work but I could see the small smile. Sophia had nice toned legs, a flat, firm and hard stomach. Even from here I could see the light definition of a 6 pack, lean, strong arms and probably a C cup breast size. But it was hard to tell with the sports-bra she was currently sporting.

"Well, I need to be with all the sports I play." she says, her eyes never leaving my wounds.

"You play sports?" I ask, she looks up with a "duh" look on her face.

"No, I've never heard of this thing called sports..." she smirks, I glare lightly at her as she laughs. "Yes, I play volley-ball, mixed-martial-arts, cheer-leading and gymnastics. Plus a bit of figure skating for my mother's sake." I laugh.

"Wow, do you do anything besides sports?" I joke, she glares at me before laughing.

"If you have my parents as your family then you would understand..." She says and trail off, looks up and glared out the window. I had lost her I could see it in her eyes, she was gone in a thought.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

After I said that I froze, memories of that night came back to my mind. Quick flashes of fire, light, and screams. The room around me faded out of my sight, the only thing I could see was the swirling fire, the loud screaming of a random woman was getting louder and louder. A thin line of sweat rolled down my face, as my heart sped up.

(Manny's p.o.v)

"Soph?" I whisper, she didn't move. "Sophia?" I say louder, she hadn't moved, "Sophia?" I whisper and place my hand on hers, she jumps violently and shrieks. I jump too and groan in pain, she looks up quickly.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she says and checks my wounds.

"Yes, are you?" I ask, she pauses before speaking.

"Yes. Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts..."

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I watched as Manny quietly slept, he passed out a while ago. I thought he would be more comfortable in my bed but I didn't have the heart to wake him, but also I was a little scared he might try to leave again... I really couldn't imagine my life with out him.

Who would have thought that just 6 months, a broken bus and no place to go would change my life forever?

It was actually a very funny tale, and one that I'm VERY proud to share. So... grab a chair, sit back, relax and lets start from the beginning...

Okay that the end of chapter one, what do you think? R&R people. love you all, peace out!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


End file.
